fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu is a Deviant of Gurenzeburu, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old male Gurenzeburu that has been acting as guard for many different herbivores for decades of its life. During its life time, it has taught the herbivores ways to work together with each other and with itself. Story Behind Its Secondary Name In tales, by Vikings that once lived in the Highland, a leader, named Stoick, protected his comrades in battle. Like a rogue wyvern protecting her young, Stoick stuck his neck out to protect his men in battle, even taking axes and arrows for them. Eventually, all his injuries in the battle field finally got to him when he protected his men against a Hyujikiki, leading to his demise. Soon, after his demise, he was nicknamed the Barbarian Protector. Aesthetic Differences Longer horn, scars throughout body, raised crystals on back, larger spikes at end of tail, and a darker color. Attacks and Moves Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu shares all attacks with Gurenzeburu. Level 1 - 5 Barbarian's Roar: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu doesn't roar like Gurenzeburu, instead it roars like Espinas. It'll stand up and roar, sending gust of water at hunters in front of it with its roar, before fighting normally. If hunters are near it while it roars, the roar will deal damage like Tigrex's roar. Paralyzing Tail: Now Gurenzeburu's tail-based attacks cause Paralysis. Protector's Rage: If five Erupe or three Burukku are killed in the same zone as this Gurenzeburu, it will instantly go into Rage Mode without even taking enough damage. Mega Horn Smash: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will hop forward at the hunter, pushing the hunter backwards with its horn, before raising its head quickly and thrusting its horn into the ground. When its horn hits the ground, the rocks will pop up, sending hunters flying in the air. Healing Fountain: It will stand up right and breath a beam in the air, making small droplets of green water rain around it. This green water actually heals it a bit, even repairing broken parts occasionally, along with any other monsters or hunters around it. Though it heals the Gurenzeburu, it causes Waterblight to hunters. Giant Boulder: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will thrust its horn forward, sending a large boulder in the air. It will proceed to fly backwards, as the boulder lands in front of it, before it uses its tail to send the boulder flying at hunters. The boulder can put the hunters in a Pitfall State if it hits them. Barbarian's Stomp: It'll raise up one of its legs and stomp the ground with immense force, making rocks pop up under it. Erupe's Formation: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will look from both sides of itself as slices the ground with its foot claws and roars. Shortly after it roars, a small army of Erupe, up to ten, will circle around the Flying Wyvern in a tight formation. If hunters get close to the surrounding army, the Erupe will stick up their horns to knock hunters down, blocking attacks. Though this army is in a tight formation, the Erupe will move immediately when Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu attacks before running back to it and forming the formation again. The Erupe won't leave until at least six of them are killed by hunters. Erupe Battle Cry: The Erupe will look at each other, with their adorable eyes, and stomp the ground before yelling together, making a sort of roar. This roar only requires Low Grade Earplugs, though the Erupe will do this whenever Gurenzeburu is turning to face another target. Burukku Stampede: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu flies into the air and let's out a warning cry. Out of nowhere, a stampede of Burukku charge through the zone and run over all other creatures, including hunters. If a hunter is hit by one Burukku, the hunter will fall to the ground be trampled by the rest if they got hit. This attack only last four seconds before Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu lands. After this attack, three Burukku will actually stay in the zone. Barbarian's Water: When it starts raining in the Highland, it may perform this move. It'll begin to flap its wings, stomp multiple times, and roar into the air, as it rains. Shortly after a few flaps and stomps, Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu's body will be covered in bubbling water for up to two minutes. With water covering it, all of its physical attacks now cause Waterblight. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu's attack change in some way. Barbarian's Water now affects it for three minutes. The Erupe used for Erupe's Formation will now run to where Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will land, or end up, for its attacks. Erupe's Battle Cry now requires High Grade Earplugs. Bullfango's Flank: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will look and nod at one side, making three Bullfango cahrge out of nowhere behind the hunters. Only one Bullfango will stay after the attack. Wind Gust Surprise: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will flap its wings forward two times before flying backwards, sending hunters in the air with powerful winds. Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will then fly forward and send hunters out of the air with its paralyzing tail. This attack causes Paralysis. Skipping Charge: It will rise its wings and point its horn down on the ground before it not only charges forward but also jumps one space in between a space, allowing it to cover more distance with more speed. This attack is based on the HC Gold Rathian's(MHF-G)Charge. Stepping Paralyzing Gas: Similar to Basarios, it will step forward while emitting gas before stopping and fighting normally. It will step forward three times while emitting the gas. Protector's Herd: A herd of Burukku will now follow it through out the hunt. This herd has up to seven Burukku altogether, even if one is killed in another zone. My Buddy!: Alongside the Burukku herd, a Bulldrome will also follow them in battle, though it doesn't respawn like them. G1 - G5 Advancing Water Bites: Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will bite forward multiple times, much like Dreadking Rathalos, as it advances with its deadly bites. This attack causes Waterblight. Bulldrome's Launch: If the Bulldrome is in the same area as it, it may perform this attack. Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will grab the Bulldrome with its mouth and then throw it at hunters in front of it with immense force. This attack deals a lot of damage and can catch some hunters off guard. Losing Balance: This is a new taunt that Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu gains in G-rank. Instead of the usual Flying Wyvern one, it will smash its horn into the ground multiple times to make hunters lose their balance, while trying to attack it. After smashing its horn a few times into the ground, Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu will roar at the hunters. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water +30 *Ice +5 *Thunder -40 *Dragon -40 Skills: Barbarian Protector's Soul, Mounting Master, and Iron Skin. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water +35 *Ice +10 *Thunder -35 *Dragon -35 Skills: Barbarian Protector's Soul, Mounting Master, and Iron Skin. Notes *'Barbarian Protector's Soul' grants hunters Critical Eye God and and Attack Up (XL). In G-rank, True Barbarian Protector's Soul gains one more skill: Herbalist. **This skill is based on its G-Rank Armor Set. **'Herbalist': Greatly increases the amount of Health recovered from eating Herbs. *The idea for this monster came from Gurenzeburu's ecology of protecting herbivore herds. *This old Gurenzeburu is estimated to be, at least, seventy years old. *The folktale has been passed on through out the Highland's history. *Level 1-5 Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu has a reputation for having the attack strength of a High Rank Monster. Level 6-10 Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu has a reputation for hitting like a G-Rank Monster. *This monster was made to be a sort of troll, according to BannedLagiacrus. *It is said that Barbarian Protector Gurenzeburu has trained many herbivore herds to fight back against predators. In return, the herbivores are known to help the Gurenzeburu if it needs help. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus